The present invention relates generally to an improved compression limiter utilized to transmit loads in an intake manifold assembly.
In an intake manifold assembly, fasteners are utilized to secure a plastic intake manifold to a component. The bolt load applied to the plastic intake manifold is reduced over time due to a condition known as material creep. Compression limiters are commonly employed to transmit the bolt load to the component and minimize plastic material creep.
In the prior art, metal compression limiters are inserted into a bore in the plastic intake manifold which receives the fastener, transmitting the bolt load to the component. However, the contact surface area of the compression limiter and the component is relatively small. Therefore, the compression limiters can press into and deform the material of the component over time, reducing the applied bolt load at the location of contact.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved compression limiter utilized to transmit loads in an intake manifold assembly.
The present invention relates generally to an improved compression limiter utilized to transmit loads in an intake manifold assembly.
The compression limiter of the present invention includes a substantially cylindrical body portion and a plurality of feet. The compression limiter is formed by a roll forming process. A plurality of notches are stamped along a lower edge of a flat sheet of stock. The notches are then bent to form a plurality of feet. The flat sheet of stock is then rolled to form a substantially cylindrical compression limiter. In the preferred embodiment, the compression limiter is formed of a high carbon steel.
Once installed, plurality of feet of the compression limiter bears the bolt load of a fastener which attaches a plastic intake manifold to a component. The compression limiter is interference fit within the plastic intake manifold and the plurality of feet are received within a foot bore in the plastic intake manifold and the component. When the fastener is installed, the head of the fastener contacts and bears down against the compression limiter, and the plurality of feet contact and transmit the bolt load to the component.
In an alternative embodiment, an angled portion attaches each foot to the body of the compression limiter. The angled portion accommodates for variations in the height of the plastic intake manifold and accounts for the height variations by reducing the height of the compression limiter.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved compression limiter utilized to transmit loads in an intake manifold assembly.